Typically applying a polymeric layer to the inner surface of a tubular, such as a stator for a mud motor for example, involves attaching a mold within the tubular thereby defining a cavity between the mold and a surface of the tubular. The polymer is injected through the mold and into the cavity. For tubulars that are long and have small inner radial dimensions it can be difficult to inject the polymer to fully fill the cavity. In applications wherein the polymer is viscous while injecting the difficulty of filling the cavity is exacerbated. As such, those that practice in the art of applying such layers are always receptive to systems and methods that alleviate the foregoing difficulties.